4 Days of Teasing
by ohmyfujoshiheart
Summary: Hisoka is tired of the usual poker face of Illumi and decided to find out what kind of expressions will the Zoldyck make with different emotions. This is going to be a challenge for him but Hisoka accepted it anyway. After all, Hisoka loves being challenged.


p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;" align="justify"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Summary:/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;" align="justify"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Hisoka is tired of the usual poker face of Illumi and decided to find out what kind of expressions will the Zoldyck make with different emotions. This is going to be a challenge for him but Hisoka accepted it anyway. After all, Hisoka loves being challenged./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;" align="justify"span style="font-size: 12pt;"-/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;" align="justify"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Title: 4 Days of Teasing/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;" align="justify"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Author: Jillian ( by: jkgcrufin1 )/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; border-top: none; border-bottom: 1.5pt solid #00000a; border-left: none; border-right: none; line-height: 108%; padding: 0in 0in .01in 0in;" align="justify"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Chapter 1: For Your Entertainmentbr /br /br /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; border-top: none; border-bottom: 1px solid #00000a; border-left: none; border-right: none; line-height: 108%; padding: 0in 0in .01in 0in;" align="justify"span style="font-size: 12pt;"A/N: This is my first attempt creating a Hisoillu smut but not really fanfic so give me your honest thoughts and opinions to make it better. I appreciate each PMs and reviews! ^_^br /br /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"br /br /Illumi's expressionless face is what Hisoka hates the most. The jester has known the eldest Zoldyck son since they were in /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"their teens and the most emotion that he only got to see is the overprotectiveness of Illumi when he joked about killing the Zoldyck heir. He shuddered just thinking about the memory, the thought of fighting Illumi brought him immense pleasure that made the blood rushed to his penis creating a hard on. 'Aah I should take care of this in the bathroom, I have to meet Illumi later in 30 minutes.' Hisoka said panting and was about to grab his bathroom door when he felt an formidable aura just behind his apartment's door. 'He's early – again.' He said rolling his eyes while walking to his entryway and opened the door./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"You're hard.' was the first thing that Illumi uttered as the door opened/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"Well I was kind of the middle of something before you showed up.' Hisoka leaned to the sides of the doorway with his arm crossed and noticed that Illumi had put his hair into a loose bun that had his front hair pieces loosely draping towards the back of the bun. 'How cute. You even made yourself look presentable before you see me.' /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"I'm pretty sure you got hard with the thought of battling someone strong,' Illumi replied with a monotonous tone /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Hisoka thought on the back of his head /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"'Oh it was definitely someone strong'/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"I was training Kalluto new assassin killing techniques and my hair was on the way so I tied it' as he entered the apartment as if it was his own and Hisoka closing the door as the eldest Zoldyck entered and faced him./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"I always get hard when you're around,' Hisoka smirked while checking Illumi's expression and hoping that he would show a sign of irritation, when he saw none he sighed in defeat and continued, 'Isn't your gramps supposed to train Kalluto-kun?' /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"Grandfather accompanied Father on a job that's why I was asked to train Kallu-chan, he is improving each day but I doubt he'll surpass Killua.' A smile playing on the edge of his lips./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"Illumi always have this expression when talking about Killua' /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Hisoka thought 'So, what do you want me for?' The jester asked the raven beauty bluntly./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"I have a target,' Illumi started and grabbed a needle that held his hair and played it with his fingers/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Hisoka eyed the movement and licked his lips. 'Ohh? Tell me more'/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"His name is Bolshik Kenov, a floor master in Heavens Arena, my report showed that you are acquainted with him?' Illumi cocked his head to the side./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Hisoka raised his eyebrow as the name escaped from Illumi's mouth. Considering that he was a floor master a year ago, of course he knew Bolshik Kenov as one of the 'strongest' fighters in the Heavens Arena – not as strong as he is though. The man's attitude often got him in trouble as he loved provoking his opponents before fighting them. He remembered the guy as the tanned, bulky one that has a giant cross scar in his right upper arm which was made by Hisoka's cards that sliced Bolshik's skin deeply when he challenged Hisoka in a duel. Despite the scary appearance, Bolshik is nothing but a wimp who uses his scary appearance and strength but when faced with a more powerful opponent, begs his life to be spared without putting up a fight./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Hisoka rubbed his chin 'Ah... I remember him. He came all high and mighty when demanding me to fight him but when he got slashed by my cards he gave up immediately.'/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"You spared him?' Illumi asked in disbelief/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Hisoka shrugged 'In a way, he had an information about my prey that I forgot to kill him afterwards.' /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"The prey that he was talking about would have to be Gon.' /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Illumi thought to himself /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"Shame.' Illumi closed his eyes and exhaled/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"Considering that you have him as your target, why don't you let me kill him? I do have unfinished business with Bolshik after all.' Hisoka bargained/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"Fine by me,' Illumi agreed 'While you do your business with him I will watch in the sidelines.'/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"Oh? Are you sure you don't want it to be a threesome?' Hisoka teased/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Illumi was unfazed by the inappropriate remark considering that Hisoka has been doing it every time they meet. 'No thank you, I have no interests in people who are incompetent.' /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"How cold of you.' The jester smirked/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"-/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Hisoka and Illumi were both seated oppositely inside a public airship to Padokea minutes after their chat in Hisoka's apartment. The jester noticed Illumi's distress when he saw that the Zoldyck's eyebrows are furrowed and mouth appeared to be in a tight line./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"It's the first time that I saw you make that expression.' Hisoka said in a very amused tone/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Confused, Illumi asked, 'What face?' /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"That distressed face.' Hisoka let out a small laugh 'It makes me want to bring out more expressions in that alluring face of yours.' /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Upon hearing this, Illumi immediately revert to his signature poker face. 'It has been awhile since I've been in a public transportation and I forgot how much I despise the experience. I prefer using our private airship when I have missions in far places.'/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"You really are a spoiled young master.' Hisoka leaned slightly towards Illumi /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"You haven't met all the Zoldyck siblings yet.' Illumi deadpanned/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"Oya is that an invitation, Illu?' Hisoka pressed/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Illumi sighed and struck a needle at Hisoka which the jester dodged in an incredible speed, 'Die, pervert. As if I'd let you.'/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Hisoka chuckled warmly, 'Oh my, you're as cold as ever, Illumi.' /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"'You're still the perverted 16 years old since we first met, Hisoka.' Illumi muttered faintly/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"'I'm glad that you still remembered our past. I have always thought Zoldycks do not reminisce memories' Hisoka faked surprise/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"'That doesn't apply to Killua' Illumi whispered, 'and to me as well' /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Hisoka heard the whisper and didn't respond but made a sound of approval instead/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"There was silence after that, Hisoka and Illumi are never awkward towards each other but silence is a common thing for the two. The duo got lost in their own thoughts as the time continue to pass by./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Illumi stared at the window on his right. It takes 4 days for them to reach Heaven's arena from Hisoka's apartment in Yorkshin in this public airship's pace. He can't wait get this mission over with so that he could come back home in the infamous Zoldyck estate and unwind in their private onsen./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"'span style="font-size: 12pt;"It's going to be a long ride' /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"The raven-haired thought and sighed once again in his mind and indulged in a nap without letting his guards down/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Hisoka peeked at Illumi and smiled disturbingly. '4 days is enough to make the time worthwhile, y/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"ou have always been a challenge Illu-chan.' br /span/p 


End file.
